


Amours et voyages

by violetadelapailleta



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetadelapailleta/pseuds/violetadelapailleta
Summary: Quand deux cœurs brisés se rencontrent
Kudos: 2





	Amours et voyages

Amours et voyages 

Chapitre 1 : La trahison.

Un soir d'été, Billie rentre chez elle mais elle n'était pas prête à voir son petit ami embrasser une autre fille. Pourtant hier il l'avait demandée en mariage et elle lui avait dit oui .Au même moment , en Russie, Nikita Koucherov crie et pleure à la fois. Sa femme vient de le tromper pourtant ses sentiments avaient l'air sincères.

Chapitre 2 : La pause.

Heureusement malgré son petit ami et son mariage qui s'écroule Billie ne pense plus à ça, elle décide de faire une pause de Paris et d'aller en Polynésie pour profiter du calme, des beaux paysages et qui sait peut être trouver le grand amour. De son coté Nikita se dit que la NHL va bientôt reprendre et espère gagner une nouvelle fois la coupe Stanley. 

Chapitre 3 : Le voyage. 

En ce moment Billie est dans l'avion direction la Polynésie, ah ça y est, on annonce l’atterrissage.  
Là- bas tout le monde est tellement gentil et la nourriture est tellement bonne !. Ce quelle préfère c'est danser le soir avec tout le monde, elle se sent comme chez elle. Mais un jour elle rencontre une jeune femme, Alicia, elles ont tellement de points communs, ce quelle ne sait pas c'est que grâce a elle, sa vie va changer.

Chapitre 4 : La reprise. 

Nikita est en train de faire connaissance avec les nouveaux de l'équipe. Pendant ce temps, Alicia la fille que Billie a rencontrée, lui propose de venir assister au match de Tampa Bay, là où joue Nikita son frère, Billie est d'accord car elle aime bien le hockey et en plus elle sera loin de son ex et de Paris.

Chapitre 5 : Le match 

Alicia et Billie sont dans les vestiaires. Alicia présente à Billie Nikita et c'est le coup de foudre. Billie a les yeux remplis de cœurs et Nikita a son cœur qui palpite ; voyant ça ; Alicia leur dit de faire connaissance. Mais ce sera pour plus tard car l'arbitre va siffler le début du match. Les filles vont s'installer en tribune et Billie demande à Alicia contre qui il joue elle lui répond qu’il joue face à Pittsburgh.

Chapitre 6 : Le score 

yes !!!crie Alicia  
ils ont gagné 4 à1.  
bravo dit Billie   
tu as eu de très bonnes places   
normal dit Alicia c'est Nikita qui me les a données.

Chapitre 7 : La rencontre

Alicia ayant vu que Billie et Nikita étaient sous le coup de foudre elle décida de les inviter au café le lendemain.  
Pour le match d'hier Billie lui dit qu'il avait été très bon. Nikita vu qu'elle était triste elle lui raconta que son petit ami l'avait trompée et pour le mariage .T'en fais pas dit Alicia tu trouveras bien quelqu'un.

-Tu as raison, merci.  
-Au fait ,lui dit Nikita ,que fais tu comme travail ?.  
\- je suis Mannequin.

Chapitre 8 : Le travail 

Billie reçoit un appel de son boulot, elle devait partir direction L 'Italie . Là-bas beaucoup de garçons lui demandèrent de dîner mais Billie ne leur répondait jamais oui elle ne pensait qu'à Nikita et elle devrait bientôt partir et ne voulait pas être triste de les quitter . Quant à lui, Nikita est tellement triste que Billie soit partie, il avait hâte qu'elle revienne.

Chapitre 9 : La réconciliation 

Pas le temps de se reposer, à peine revenue de Milan elle doit tout de suite partir au Brésil.  
Elle le dit à Alicia qui lui répondit qu'elle comprenait que Billie doive partir mais elle ne le dit pas à Nikita car elle savait qu'il aller être encore plus malheureux. Au Brésil Billie voit sa sœur, Léa, qui lui dit :   
pourquoi es tu là .  
Billie lui répondit qu'elle était mannequin et qu'elle avait une séance photos.  
Léa la regarda tristement   
Pourquoi es tu triste lui demanda Billie   
Je sais que nous sommes fâchées et je voulais faire la paix et pouvoir parler  
veux tu bien rester quelques jours demanda Léa ?  
Non je suis désolée , j'ai un impératif professionnel dans deux jours.  
On fait quand même un gros câlin dit Léa  
ok répondit Billie 

chapitre 10 : Le tournoi 

Quand Billie rentra chez elle , elle décida de regarder le match de Nikita . Score final 7 pour lui 2 pour les Avalanches. Le lendemain Alicia lui rendit visite et lui annonça :   
Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, au fait Nikita et son équipe sont 2eme du classement si on veut être premiers, il faut gagner contre les Sénateurs. D’ailleurs on joue contre eux ce soir et Nikita m'a donné nos places.  
-Cool, répondit Billie 

Le score était 6 pour Nikita 4 pour les Sénateurs.  
on est premiers dit Alicia  
ils sont tellement bons dit Billie

Le soir dans les vestiaires, Nikita dit à Billie qu'elle lui avait manqué 

chapitre 11 : L'accident 

Billie décida de prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur mais elle tomba sur un médecin qui lui dit :  
Bonjour, votre sœur a eu un accident, elle marchait quand une voiture la tamponnée nous faisons notre possible pour la soigner.  
Billie fondit en larmes et elle raccrocha

Chapitre 12 : La révélation

Toujours en larmes, Billie entendit la sonnette d'entrée . C'était Nikita, quand il l’a vit pleurer il lui demanda :  
Pourquoi es tu triste ?  
\- ma sœur a eu un accident  
ma pauvre  
au fait pourquoi es tu venu demanda Billie   
je voulais te dire que tu es vraiment belle et je t’aime   
Il s'embrassèrent avec tellement de passion.

Chapitre 13 : L’hôpital 

A l’hôpital, Billie avait les mains qui tremblaient. Nikita était venu avec elle car il n'avait pas de match, Alicia était aussi venue. Le médecin annonça à Billie, Nikita et Alicia que Léa était morte. Billie était sur le point de s’évanouir, quant à Alicia et Nikita ils ont pleuré même s’ ils ne la connaissaient pas. Billie pleura et dit :   
Léa réveille toi je t’en supplie !!!  
Tous ces pleurs auraient pu faire une énorme fontaine.

Chapitre 14 : La Stanley Cup.

Tout le monde criait dans la ville car Nikita et son équipe étaient en finale contre les Sénateurs.  
-C'est mort, ils perdent déjà 4 a 0 dit Alicia à la fin du premier tiers-temps.  
-Mais attends, c'est pas fini, ils peuvent remonter ! dit Billie   
A la fin du deuxième tiers temps, le score était 3 a 4.   
Durant le troisième tiers temps ils passèrent à 4 a 4 et dans les 10 dernières minutes, Nikita contra l'attaque des Sénateurs et marqua le but décisif pour que Tampa Bay gagne au score final 5 a 4. L'aréna était en feu, le capitaine dit à Nikita :   
-Tiens ,soulève la coupe en premier car c'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné.

Chapitre 15 : Le mariage. 

Billie et Nikita étaient en train de dîner quand il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui demanda :  
veux tu m'épouser ?  
Oui ! cria Billie  
Mais tu me promets que tu ne vas faire comme mon ex ?!  
Je te promet 

4 jours plus tard Billie et Nikita étaient en train de préparer le mariage quand elle reçu un appel, elle devrait partir à Mayotte. Ils eurent la même idée au même moment :  
\- et si on se mariait là bas ? 

Quelque mois plus tard, c'est dans un décor de rêve, au moment d'un fabuleux coucher de soleil sur la plage de Tsoha qu'ils s'unirent.

Chapitre 16 : Les enfants.

Un matin, Billie apprit qu'elle était enceinte, quand elle le lui dit il était tellement heureux. 6 mois plus tard, elle apprit qu'elle attendait une fille et un garçon. Ils décidèrent de les appeler Lucas et Lylie, ils étaient tellement mignon et mignonne.!


End file.
